


Среда

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Город у моря [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Wee!chesters, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Есть места, где время тянется бесконечно. А им еще и ждать приходится





	Среда

Время тянулось, как загустевший мед за ложкой – тяжело и медленно, и пахло, казалось, тем же зернисто-желтым и сладким.  
\- Какой сегодня день? – каждый вечер спрашивал Дин, отодвигая занавеску из плетеного вручную кружева.   
\- Среда? – Сэм выглядывал в окно: иссушенное жарой солнце катилось по дороге на запад, а папы все не было. Настенный календарь шелестел пятничным листом, но год там стоял… Сэм как раз родился.   
\- Сидели б мы тут. – Дин пинал ножку стола, поднимался. – Пойдем купаться?  
И они шли под гору. По левую руку в самой пыли у горизонта болталось полумертвое ржавое солнце, а по правую на небо карабкался месяц. Из-под саженцев –тутовника, Сэм специально узнавал у хозяйки – выползал сумрак цвета будущих ягод, оседал у Дина под глазами и в ямках ключиц. Волны впереди катали гальку.  
\- Я первый! – выкрикивал Дин и, скинув с одеждой очередную нескончаемую несреду, кидался в воду, терялся в густой синеве, и становилось страшно. На миг или два. Ладно – тук, тук-тук, тук-тук-тук, туктуктуктуктук – пока голова брата не показывалась над поверхностью, Сэм боялся.  
\- Я иду-у-у-у!!! – гудел он потом, выпуская кратковременный страх. Дин всегда здесь. А среда была шесть дней назад, он считал, считал!  
\- Дин, Сэм! – послышалось сзади большое и долгожданное.  
И среда наступила во вторник.

***

Утром Дин понял, что ему не кажется и они действительно были здесь, очень давно, когда дорогу на гору не пятнил черно-синим тутовниковый дождь. Время тогда вело себя странно, тянулось и петляло, сматывая дни в неопрятный клубок недель и чисел. Но то ожидание пахло иначе – жарой и пылью, и еще чем-то медленным, сладким. Это насквозь пропиталось вишневым духом.  
Трава зашуршала, и прямо перед лицом появилась кошка. Деликатно мяукнув, тронула черно-белой лапой его щеку и тут же влезла на грудь, носом подмышку, вздохнула. Дин тоже. Вот такие странные дела. Как-то у него не складывалось с собаками. Он и щенка никогда не хотел. Разве что совсем в детстве, до Сэма. А уж после знакомства с адскими псами он всякий раз внутренне вздрагивал при виде собаки. Так что он не стал прогонять короткую и круглобокую, как диванная подушка, кошку. Дин гладил ее – у Сэмми лет до шести волосы были такие же мягкие - и время между падением вишен с протянувшейся над ним через все небо ветки, шло быстрей. Вишни были сладкие, спелые настолько, что ветер стряхивал их чуть ли не в рот, и можно было не тратить движений.  
\- Это не ваша кошка.  
Возникшие в поле зрения тонкие ноги были перемазаны травяным соком, вокруг коленок парусом билась красная юбка. Девчонка прижала подол большой книжкой, названием вниз. Бывало и Лилит выглядела вполне невинной девчушкой.  
\- Не моя. – На всякий случай - мало ли, что за крошка - Дин сел, и кошка сползла на землю. Она выгнула спину, пошипела недовольно и утопала прочь. - Тебе чего?  
\- Это не ваше место. – Она ловко выхватила из воздуха крупную ягоду и уселась в траву.  
Девочка выразительно посмотрела на него и, широко разложив вокруг себя юбку, открыла книгу.  
\- Не мое.  
Даже с открытыми окнами в машине было нечем дышать, но не объяснять же, что его брат отправился за пирогом, а его место ловит вишни капотом. Надо будет помыть.


End file.
